De la manière de nourrir les poissons atlantes
by Grithral
Summary: Où il est question de livres, et de visite aux poissons. Et d'autres choses aussi. Et oui, mes résumés sont nazes.


**Titre** : "Et si on jette un livre à la mer, est-ce que c'est toujours un autodafé ?"

**Résumé** : Où il est question de livres, et de visite aux poissons. Et d'autres choses aussi. Et oui, mes résumés sont nazes.

**Genre** : Du GEN, du pseudo-humour et du débile.

**Disclaimer** : Rien z'a moi, toussa toussa.

_(L'explication du pourquoi du comment de la chose se fera à la fin, pour pas gâcher la lecture suspensique de cette création débile ;) )_

* * *

- SHEPPAAAAARD !

L'interpellé se retourna avec réticence, sachant déjà au son de la voix qui résonnait que non, il n'allait pas pouvoir aller bouquiner tranquillement, là, tout de suite. Il releva les yeux sur le scientifique échevelé qui était apparu subitement devant lui.

- Moui, McKay ? Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ? Un Jumper avec chauffeur ? Une paluche à mettre sur un quelconque truc bleu, triangulaire et moche, et qui va finir par nous pourrir la soirée ? Un type à ridiculiser aux échecs ? Parce que je ne peux pas, là. J'ai un truc à faire. Un bouquin à lire, pour être précis.  
- Justement !

- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas !

McKay ponctua sa phrase d'un grand geste de bras, espérant que l'autre comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire. Malheureusement, le froncement de sourcil perplexe de Sheppard lui rappela que oui, il était définitivement un génie entouré d'idiots, et que non, à son grand désespoir, la télépathie ne fonctionnait pas. Il poussa un très long soupir (qui en d'autre temps et lieux, aurait pu être qualifié d'énorme et fait concurrence avec ceux d'un certain Obélix), et croisa les bras, attendant la question qui n'allait pas manquer de tomber.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas …euh… aller lire un livre, McKay ?  
- Voilà, elle était tombée. Les conséquences de la chute allaient être douloureuses.  
- Parce que !  
- Huhu… Un éclaircissement, peut-être ?  
- Ce n'est pas digne de vous, Colonel !  
- La lecture. Pas digne de moi. D'accord.  
- Non ! Mais non ! Ceci n'est pas digne de vous.

Le « ceci », prononcé avec dégout et accompagné d'un mouvement de la main, désignait le livre, ou plutôt le pavé que tenait Sheppard. Ce dernier lança un regard dubitatif à McKay, et se passa une main dans les cheveux (ce qui, entre nous, était signe d'une grande interrogation existentielle intérieure).

- Huhu. J'accorde beaucoup d'intérêt à votre avis, McKay, mais cette fois-ci, on va faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit. Ou comme si vous ne m'aviez poursuivi en criant dans les couloirs, ce qui, entre nous, va encore nourrir les rumeurs sur notre prétendu couple platonique. Sur ce, bonsoir.

Le militaire tourna les talons et s'éloigna furtivement, profitant de l'ahurissement du scientifique, qui, selon toutes apparences, n'était pas informé des dites rumeurs. Ce qui était tout a fait normal, d'un autre côté, car elles venaient d'être inventées par Sheppard. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à rayer cette proposition de la liste des « 56 idées pour faire taire McKay ». Et qu'il pense à en inventer d'autres. Depuis qu'il avait laissé Lorne jeter un œil à la liste, elle diminuait considérablement, en très peu de temps.

Tout à ces considérations pratiques, il n'entendit pas McKay se rapprocher de lui à toute vitesse. Il ne pu rien faire quand ce dernier lui arracha le livre des mains. Et n'eut que sa gorge pour crier quand le livre passa par la première fenêtre ouverte, et tomba dans la mer, peu de temps après, avec un gros « Plouf ».

Horrifié, il se tourna vers l'auteur du méfait. Qui le regardait fixement, bras croisés, un air lumineux et satisfait sur le visage. (Le fait qu'il était placé en dessous d'une lampe n'y était pour rien. Vraiment.)

- Voilà. Comme ça, vous ne le lirez pas.

Sheppard ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, comme un des poissons qui, plus bas, devait être en train de se goinfrer des pages du précieux manuscrit. Il finit cependant par regagner un peu d'assurance, et réussi à prononcer un mot. Un nom, plutôt. Et au lieu de prononcer, on pourrait mettre hurler. Ce serait plus approprié.  
- MCKAAAAAY !  
- Et voilà, cette fois, c'est vous qui criez. Ca ne va pas arranger les rumeurs. D'ailleurs, en passant, je vous conseillerai de rayer l'idée 42 de votre liste. J'ai effectivement vu « Coup de foudre à Notting Hill », et je suis tout a fait capable de vous citez l'ordre du défilement des saisons lors du plan-séquence avec Hugh Grant.  
- McKay… Vous avez…  
- Un cerveau de génie et des informateurs partout, oui. Autre chose ?  
- Vous avez détruit le livre.  
- Oui, et j'en suis très fier. Une de mes plus brillantes idées, en vérité.  
- Vous avez détruit le SEUL exemplaire qu'il y avait sur Atlantis.  
- C'est là que réside le génie. Bon, je vous laisse. Des équations algorithmiques à finir.

Il s'en fut, sifflotant gaiment, mains dans les poches. Avant d'appeler Zelenka pour l'inviter à faire un concours de résolutions d'équations, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Sheppard avait l'air totalement effondré. Et coupable. Et anxieux, aussi. Le fait que le bouquin appartenait originellement à Weir n'allait pas améliorer les relations entre la patronne et le chef militaire. Et aussi entre le chef militaire et tous les gens qui étaient sur la liste d'attente pour le livre béni. De sympathiques moments se préparaient. McKay ne put résister à une dernière pique.

- Vous auriez du rester à « Guerre et Paix », Sheppard. Ca vous aurait plus réussi.

***

Contrairement à toute attente, les jours suivants se passèrent dans un calme relatif. Bizarrement. Certes, il y eut quelques révoltes du côté des scientifiques. La réserve de caféine de McKay disparu, et quand il la retrouva, elle avait été malheureusement exposé à l'humidité. Du poivre semblait toujours se renverser dans son assiette, à la cantine. Et plus particulièrement dans son bol de gelée. Et puis, surtout, Carson lui faisait la tête. Enfin, plus que les autres, du moins.

Décidant que le sacrifice en valait la chandelle, McKay ignora superbement toutes ces attitudes regrettables. Quelques « blagues » faciles et des têtes maussades valaient mieux qu'une population atlante réduite à la débilité par le pouvoir d'un seul bouquin.

Alors le scientifique ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Et il faut bien dire que le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action annihilait un peu tout sentiment de méfiance qui aurait pu poindre.

Alors la méfiance restait cachée. Et agitait avec des grands gestes des drapeaux rouges et des panneaux « Attention ». Mais McKay ne la voyait pas.

Il ne vit pas non plus (ni n'entendit, d'ailleurs), la réunion secrète qui eut lieu entre les officiers supérieurs et Weir. Qui parlait, entre autre, de séance cinéma pour tout le monde, avec un chef scientifique comme projectionniste. Un projectionniste bâillonné et attaché à sa chaise, histoire qu'on soit sûr qu'il regarde bien le film du début à la fin. On pourrait d'ailleurs même le passer deux fois, le film.

Juste par précaution.

Pour finir, donc, McKay-aveuglé-par-son-bonheur ne vit pas venir la seringue hypodermique fournie (et remplie) gracieusement par Carson. Ensuite, sous l'effet de l'anesthésique, il ne vit plus rien du tout, mais c'était, ma foi, normal. Plus tard, lorsqu'il revint à la vue (ou à la vie), il incendia la méfiance de reproches. C'était quand même un peu de sa faute s'il se retrouvait attaché et bâillonné à une chaise. La méfiance lui tira métaphoriquement la langue et alla bouder dans son coin. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

Le génie releva ensuite les yeux, rencontra ceux de divers individus antipathiques, copieusement armés, puis ceux, beaucoup plus nombreux, des gens amassés dans le réfectoire. D'accord. A première vue, tout le monde était là. Vraiment tout le monde. McKay réalisa que ceci devait être la grande vengeance qui n'avait pas eu lieu plus tôt. Il tenta de se retourner pour voir si le bûcher était prévu, aussi, mais ne reçu qu'un coup de P-90 dans l'épaule.

Il grommela. Ou tenta, du moins. Un bâillon ne facilite pas la communication.

Quand Sheppard s'approcha avec un air hautement satisfait, flanqué d'un Carson au regard sadique et d'une Weir au sourire doucereux, il se dit qu'il devrait peut être commencer à avoir peur. La méfiance sortie de sa réserve et acquiesça vigoureusement.

Quand McKay vit le CD que tenait Sheppard, et nota le dispositif de cinéma installé, il se dit que finalement, la peur était inutile. Ca allait être marrant, même si le bâillon et les cordes ternissaient un peu le plaisir. La méfiance haussa les épaules et retourna dans son coin. L'homme était impossible.

Le militaire prit la parole, avec son CD à la main.

- McKay, puisque vous avez eu cette fantastique idée de détruire le livre…  
(Petite inclinaison de la tête du dit personnage… Il fallait bien dire merci pour les compliments)

- …nous avons décidés de vous montrer l'adaptation en film.  
(Haussement d'épaules)

- Que vous trouverez certainement merveilleuse, tout comme nous.  
(Yeux au ciel)

Sheppard enfourna le DVD, les lumières s'éteignirent et un grand soupir d'aise retentit. Au loin, on entendait du pop-corn (enfin, la version atlante, qui avait un gout de chou-fleur) mâché avec détermination. Quelques femmes couinaient un nom quelconque. C'était bien parti.

L'ambiance se figea cependant. Gela, pour être plus précis. Juste au moment où le nom de Roman Polanski apparut sur l'écran. Quand il fut remplacé par le titre, c'est-à-dire « Le Bal des Vampires», l'ambiance se refroidit encore d'une bonne dizaine de degrés. Avant d'exploser en cris et hurlements de frustrations.

McKay aurait sourit, vraiment. Si ce n'était ce fichu bâillon.

Et la méfiance sourit d'un air appréciateur. Tout n'était pas perdu, finalement.

Le haut commandement revint près du scientifique et Sheppard arracha le bout de scotch qui fermait la bouche de notre malheureuse victime. Ce qui en soit n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

- AIE ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?!  
- Qu'avez-vous fait du DVD, McKay ?

Ton glacial d'un côté, sourire béat de l'autre.

- Quel DVD ?  
- Celui de… Celui que nous voulions… VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN QUEL DVD !

- Où est-il ?  
- Sais pas.  
- Vraiment. Je suis sérieux, McKay.  
- Moi aussi, Sheppard.  
- Où l'avez-vous mis ?  
- Nulle part…  
- Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir là dedans. Où ?  
- Aucune idée.

- Bon, allez… Surement entre une paire d'algues et les restes du bouquin. Il voulait apprendre à voler. Ou à nager. Je ne sais plus. Bref, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas l'aider à réaliser son rêve. On fait bien ça pour les enfants malades. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas pour les films à l'intelligence limitée.  
- Ce n'est pas un film à…. Et puis d'abord, vous n'aviez pas le droit !  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que. C'était la seule copie !  
- Encore ? Vous n'apprenez pas de vos erreurs, Sheppard. C'est dommage.

- …  
- Je pourrais vous...vous…  
- Nonnonnon. Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis trop important pour ça.

Sheppard ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir frustré. Il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait, d'ailleurs.

- Vous pourriez me détacher, vous savez.

Sur un signe du Colonel, un militaire se pencha pour couper brutalement les liens qui retenaient McKay à sa chaise. Ce dernier se leva, salua à la cantonade, et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers la porte, accompagné par des murmures agressifs et des jets de pop-corn (qui ne parvinrent jamais à leur cible). La méfiance secoua la tête, fit ses bagages, et alla rejoindre en vacances la prudence. L'homme était fou.

Sur le pas de la porte, l'homme en question se retourna.

- Je serais vous, je regarderai quand même le « Bal des Vampires ». C'est d'une autre qualité que « Twilight ». Et je vous dis ça en toute connaissance de cause. Je l'ai regardé avant de lui faire visiter la mer. Croyez-moi, vous ne manquez rien. A paaaart, peut-être…oui…ça… oui, vous manquez un petit truc.

Marmonnant gaiement, il s'en fut, laissant derrière lui un gros nuage de ressentiment et de haine. Ca leur passera bien.

(…ou pas.)

* * *

Donc voilà, balancez les pierres à volonté ! :D

Pour le sujet, j'ai vu le film Twilight-chose y'a 3-4 jours. Et j'ai trouvé ça pourri. Vraiment. Et puis cette idée m'est venue, et j'ai pas pu résister. Voilà !


End file.
